more than a coffee boy
by Heather8008
Summary: Set in season 1 after countyside jack cares for ianto and tells him just why he needs ianto.


Ianto Jones, your so much more than an

Coffee-boy to me!

Ianto sat in the back of the Torchwood SUV, his body shaking, he felt sick, so very sick. He was a grey colour, his skin was clammy and his head kept on spinning. He felt like he just wanted to scream but with everything that had happened he was all screamed and cried out.

Owen was seeing to Gwen, Jack was seeing to Tosh and helping the police. No one was coming to him, no one asking how he was. Why should they? He was just the coffee/tea boy, and after Lisa…why should they care about him. He was just the man who cleaned up after them no matter what he did.

Jack hadn't even wanted him at Torchwood, he had gone out of his way not to hire him.

Now on his first day in field action, he gets knocked out by cannibals, and he had panicked, he had just proven he wasn't cut out for Torchwood. Granted he had saved Tosh but apart from that what good had he been? Ianto Jones made up his mind.

Soon had they got back to Torchwood, back to Cardiff he would hand in his notice, he would leave Torchwood, be retconed and forget about ever meeting Jack Harkness and Torchwood.

"Ianto?" Jack was stood at the side of Ianto looking at the younger man, worried.

He took off his army surplus jacket placing it round Ianto's shoulders. "I know how you love the coat. I don't just let anyone wear it you know, your very privileged." Jack said trying to get a smile from Ianto, he got a ghost of one.

"Owen is taking Tosh and Gwen to the hospital to get checked over, I think you should go too."

Ianto shook his head. "No I'm fine, really. I just want to go home, have a hot bath, a cup of coffee and go to bed."

Jack tried not to smile. Lately he had found himself drawn to the handsome young Welshman.

He wanted to protect him, to care for him. Ever since Lisa and all the pain Ianto had endured, since he had kissed Ianto to bring him back. Jack had been shocked when he had felt Ianto wake and return the kiss.

Had Ianto thought it was Lisa who was kissing him? Was that the reason why Ianto had kissed him back?

Ianto hadn't told the others Jack had kissed him, or he had kissed Jack…but then he hadn't told them he had kissed Ianto.

Jack stood up shaking the thoughts from his head. "Come on, I'll take you back, we'll stop off at The Hub though. There may only be two of us, but we still need to debrief."

Ianto nodded he could then tell Jack that he had decided to leave.

Back at the Hub Jack handed Ianto a glass of whisky, Ianto necked it fast, Jack raised a eyebrow he had never seen him down a drink that fast.

"I've decided Sir, tomorrow morning I will bring in my letter handing in my notice."

Jack felt his heart stop and sink like a weight "Oh? Can I ask why?"

Ianto lowered his head "I, I just don't feel like I am doing any good here, everyone just see's me had the coffee boy, the guy who makes the coffee, I'm just…"

"Tosh doesn't think that, in fact according to Tosh your quick thinking saved her life give her chance to get away.

"I panicked Sir I…" Jack pulled his chair round to Ianto placing an hand on his shoulder.

"I would have worried if you hadn't, ok, you panicked but you also held your own…speaking of which how is your head?" Ianto heard Jack chuckle and Ianto smiled to himself.

"It's sore sir but I'll live…but sir it still remains I'm not cut out…" Jack put a hand under Ianto's chin lifting his head making Ianto meet Jacks own blue eyes.

"Enough of the Sir, You are not, REPEAT, not handing in your notice Ianto Jones. I…I need you Ianto more than you think, you are not just a coffee boy, you are so much more."

"Why? Why do you need me? What do you see that the others don't?" Just why did Jack need him he couldn't understand.

Jack leaned in, their lips almost touching. "Some one who has so much love to give, has so much to offer, has the ability to bring so much happiness and gives so much happiness and if I can give some of that happiness back more the better. I need you Ianto Jones, I need you to stop me becoming the monster, I need you to tell me when to stop if I go to far."

Jack took Ianto's hand linking his fingers round Ianto's, seeing the puzzlement on Ianto's face at the feelings he felt, neither saying anything. Jack shook his head not quite understanding what he was feeling himself.

"I am sorry I…" Ianto started but was silenced by Jack's kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss, sweet, warm, caring, almost calming. Like Jack was letting his actions talk for him. Ianto placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, Jack putting his on Ianto's neck.

Finally Jack pulled away placing his forehead to Ianto's "Go home Ianto, get some rest, get some more ice on your head, and I will see you tomorrow, with no more talk about you leaving! Do you understand?"

Ianto nodded "Yes sir." Then stood walking out of Jacks office, Jack watched Ianto leave a small smile on both their face's.


End file.
